Oh, Ginny
by IAmNicoleRichie
Summary: Secuela de "Comprando a Cho". Mientras más gente se va enterando de las almas de Ginny, su vida se vuelve más y más bizarra.


A pedido del público... xD les traigo aquí "Oh, Ginny", continuación de "Comprando a Cho". Si no han leído este último les recomiendo que lo hagan YA YA, porque es muy bueno y les ayudará a entender esta secuela.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. No gano ni un centavo con esta traducción.

Fic original de scemo.

* * *

**Oh, Ginny**

_escrito por scemo_

_traducido por Valium X  
_

La melodía de guitarras pre-grabadas hizo eco en la sala. La cámara avanzó hacia el hombre calvo de terno amplio que sonreía bajo su bigote gris y decía:

- ¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a "Dr. Phil".

El público vitoreó entusiastamente. Era como si fueran robots automatizados a los que se les ordenara hacerlo.

- Hoy, en nuestro especial dedicado a los problemas de la ira, – dijo el Dr. Phil – tenemos a una invitada muy especial. No he conocido nunca a una mujer igual. Bastante fuera de lo común. ¡Por favor, pasa, Ginny Potter!

La audiencia hizo una nueva ovación, porque eran las 11:02:35 a.m. y les habían dicho que a esa hora había que ovacionar. Desde el backstage emergió una mujer, de unos veinticinco años de edad, que contorneaba los labios como ningún otro humano los había contorneado antes, llegaba al set principal y se sentaba en las piernas del Dr. Phil. Éste se sonrojó.

- En _ese_ asiento, señorita.

- Ah, okey – dijo Ginny

El público se rió.

Eran las 11:02:47.

- Entonces… Ginny – dijo el Dr. Phil – Estás aquí porque estás siendo demandada por otra mujer, ¿correcto?

- Sí.

- Tu esposo me dice que desde que se recuperó, la señorita Cho Weasley no está muy contenta contigo. ¿Podrías explicarnos?

- Claro. Verá, Dr. Phil, yo era una chica muy tonta, muy muy tonta, y desgarré el cuerpo de Cho en pedacitos.

A las 11:03:05, el público jadeó y se llevó las manos a la boca.

- Fue un poco terrorífico.

- Claro, claro – dijo el Dr. Phil. – Y tu esposo me informa que después de haberle destrozado el cuerpo, tú gritaste, y cito: "Tengo el alma de Cho, coleccionen todas las almas, el alma de Cho es mía". ¿Podrías explicarnos?

- Ah, es que Cho no me caía bien – dijo Ginny, feliz.

El público soltó un "¡Uuuhhh!".

- Bueno, es obvio que tienes problemas muy serios de control de la ira – dijo el Dr. Phil como si dijera eso todos los días, lo cual era cierto.

- No, no, todo era parte de un plan más grande – dijo Ginny, tomando un poco de su licor. – Un plan mucho más _importante_. Y no me refiero a aumentarme el busto ni nada parecido.

- Bueno – dijo el Dr. Phil, evidentemente incómodo. – Cuando regresemos, conocerán a la mujer torturada en persona. ¡No cambien de canal!

Más guitarras y los comerciales empezaron. El camarógrafo apagó las cámaras, y el Dr. Phil se acercó a Ginny.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – le dijo. - ¿En qué estabas pensando, desgarrándole el cuerpo a la gente? Maldita loca, deberían meterte a la cárcel, ¿no lo creen, público?

El público vitoreó y aplaudió.

Guitarras de nuevo. El público aplaudió más.

- ¡Estamos de vuelta! – dijo el Dr. Phil, feliz. – Estoy aquí con Ginny Potter, quien dice haber disfrutado destrozando cuerpos en su juventud, y ahora está siendo demandada por la mujer a la que desgarró el suyo. Pero antes de que conozcan a Cho Weasley, quiero aclarar una cosa, si les parece bien. Verás, Ginny, tu esposo me cuenta que después de morder y destrozar el cuerpo, te bañaste en la sangre y _no_ _podías_ parar de reír. ¿Qué pasó luego?

- Bueno - dijo Ginny, – después de un rato me había tragado demasiada sangre, y Harry tuvo que llevarme al hospital. Estuve ahí por más de una semana.

- Ah, ya veo. Pero ¿por qué? ¿No es una semana demasiado tiempo sólo por haber tragado sangre?

- Bueno, es que una vez que estuve en el hospital – dijo Ginny, – me revisaron, y descubrieron que tenía el ombligo demasiado grande.

- ¿Y por qué era eso? – preguntó el Dr. Phil, interesado.

- Harry tiene mala puntería.

- Oohh – después de sonrojarse y esconderse de las cámaras, avergonzado, el Dr. Phil miró su reloj. – Oh, vaya – dijo, y se volvió a la audiencia – Adivinen qué; hace nueve segundos Ginny acaba de batir el record de estar más tiempo en mi set sin derramar una sola lágrima. Creo que eso merece un gran aplauso, ¿no?

El público aplaudió y gritó entusiastamente. Luego pararon.

- En fin – continuó el Dr. Phil. – Por su récord, le daré a la señorita Potter una placa y una cortadora de césped. ¿No es genial?

Ginny frunció el ceño por un segundo, y luego, al notar que la cámara la enfocaba, fingió la más completa cara de felicidad. El Dr. Phil miró su guión.

- Okey – dijo. – Ahora invitaré a pasar a la señorita Cho Weasley para que converse con nosotros.

El público aplaudió de nuevo mientras alguien más ingresaba a la sala. Cho entró y se sentó al lado de Ginny con expresión de desagrado.

- Hola, Cho – dijo el Dr. Phil, volviendo a mirar a su audiencia. – Aparentemente, Cho se casó con el hermano de Ginny.

El público jadeó y se llevó la manos a la boca. Otra vez.

- Sí – dijo el Dr. Phil. - ¿Podrías contarnos más?

- No – dijo Cho fríamente. – No es el hermano de Ginny, es el _alma_ de Ginny. ¡Esa chica estúpida – Cho empezó a llorar – tomó el alma de mi esposo! _¡Era su hermano! _Se llama Percy, y Ginny creyó que sería exitoso ¡así que le robó el alma!

- ¡No lo hice! – exclamó Ginny, luciendo mitad divertida, mitad indignada. - ¿Cómo diablos se toma el alma de alguien? – se dirigió al Dr. Phil - ¿Puede creer lo estúpida que es esta mujer?

- No, no puedo – dijo el Dr. Phil. – Pero sólo por curiosidad, ¿Ginny tomó el alma de Percy _antes_ de que te casaras con él?

Cho levantó la vista por encima de su pañuelo.

- Sí – dijo.

- Entonces – el Dr. Phil se rió ligeramente, - ¿_Por qué_ te casaste con él?

Cho se veía un poco ofendida.

- Bueno – dijo, – Molly me hizo hacerlo. La mamá de Ginny.

- ¡Wow! – exclamó el Dr. Phil - ¡Esto se pone cada vez más interesante! Y sabremos más, al regreso.

Un largo "ohhhhh" emergió de la audiencia, pero al sonar las guitarras se pusieron a aplaudir y vitorear otra vez. Luego las cámaras se apagaron, y se hizo el silencio.

- Oh, maldición, ¡ya límpiate esas lágrimas! – el Dr. Phil le dijo a Cho. – Estás avergonzándote a ti misma en televisión nacional.

Ginny vio a Cho tomar un poco del licor que aquélla había dejado sobre la mesita, y se molestó. Aunque no dijo nada. Fue sólo cuando vio a Cho quedarse con la copa entre sus manos, en su regazo, que las frases de rabia parecían querer salirse de su garganta. Las guitarras y las cámaras, sin embargo, le impidieron hacerlo. Había también aplausos de la audiencia.

- ¡Estamos de vuelta! – exclamó el Dr. Phil. – Una amiga de Ginny vendrá al set y conversará con nosotros también. Ella afirma que Ginny y su peculiar técnica de robar almas la han _ayudado_ a conseguir al hombre que ama. Pasa, Nymphy… Ehh, Nymphydoreh Lowpin, ehh… Lupin.

El público empezó a vitorear y aplaudir, pero a medida que la mujer de cabello rosado entraba a la sala y su enorme sonrisa los inundaba a todos, dejaron de hacerlo, confundidos. No estaban programados para recibir a gente tan feliz (la gente triste, por otro lado, estaba muy bien). El Dr. Phil decidió que había que llamar a los constructores o a los porteros del edificio apenas tuviera tiempo. Sería genial poder tener un público que fuera capaz de recibir a gente feliz _y_ triste.

Nymphadora se sentó, luciendo muy contenta.

- Así que… Nympydoreh – dijo el Dr. Phil, saliendo de sus ensueños.

- Oh, llámeme Tonks, por favor – dijo ella.

El Dr. Phil se veía un poco confundido, pero continuó de todos modos.

- Me dices que las habilidades de Ginny te han ayudado a obtener al hombre que amas…

Tonks sonrió una vez más. Este fenómeno se asemejaba a la ecuación ∞ + 1. Simplemente no tenía sentido. No se puede sumar más allá del infinito. Su sonrisa era ahora más grande que nunca, aún atrapada en su diminuta cara en forma de corazón.

- Sí – dijo. – Remus me pidió matrimonio hace algunos años. Fue un día después de que Ginny le hubiera robado el alma. El problema - susurró, – es que desde entonces ha reemplazado su alma con alcohol.

La audiencia abrió enormes los ojos, ahogando un grito de horror.

- Entonces, su esposo es alcohólico – dijo el Dr. Phil.

- Oh, sí. – dijo Tonks – Bebe mucho. Pero está bien, porque cuando bebe se olvida de que es gay y tiene sexo conmigo.

- ¡Oh, wow! – gritó el Dr. Phil, emocionadísimo. – ¡Esto se pone cada vez mejor! ¡Tantas cosillas que se descubren! ¡Estoy tan emocionado! ¡Hasta me acabo de hacer pipí! Y para eso, para que todos hagan pipí, haremos una pausa comercial. ¡No se vaya!

Guitarras y el acompañamiento usual. El Dr. Phil se volvió hacia Tonks.

- ¿Sabes? – le dijo en una voz profunda – Me gusta tu pelo. Muestra personalidad. Llámame.

Guitarras de nuevo. El público aplaudió.

- ¡Bienvenidos otra vez! – dijo el Dr. Phil - Estoy aquí con mucha gente, y ahora esta chica, Tonks, me acaba de decir que su esposo es _gay_ y se _emborracha_ regularmente. - _¿Qué más pasará?_, pensó para sus adentros conteniendo la risa.

- Pero está todo bien porque me mete a la cama – Tonks quería asegurarse de que su historia quedara lo suficientemente clara.

El Dr. Phil asintió.

- Okey. Remus Lupin, ¿podrías pasar, por favor?

Un hombre de aspecto gris y triste entró en la sala acompañado de los aplausos de una audiencia cansada. Remus se sentó al lado de Tonks y puso la mano en su regazo. Se veía miserable.

- Hola, Remus – dijo el Dr. Phil.

- Hola, querido – dijo Tonks, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola, profesor – dijo Ginny.

Por razones desconocidas para la humanidad, Cho empezó a llorar otra vez, sosteniendo la copa de Ginny contra su pecho. Ginny pensó que el busto de Cho no estaba tan levantado como el de ella. Mocosa inútil.

Remus sonrió ligeramente.

- Entonces… Remus – dijo el Dr. Phil. – No tenemos mucho tiempo (lo pasamos casi todo en comerciales) así que seré lo más conciso posible. Ya que _tú_ necesitas dejar de beber _ahora_, te enviaré a Alcohólicos Anónimos.

- Ni tan anónimos porque estoy en televisión nacional – murmuró Remus, y luego, mirando al Dr. Phil, continuó: – En realidad no _soy_ alcohólico, es algo que Tonks se inventó para llamar la atención.

- ¡Oye! – gritó Tonks - ¡A mí no me culpes! ¡Fue idea de Ginny!

Cho se volvió hacia Ginny.

- Maldita p[piiiiii]a miserable, ¿cómo puedes vivir así? ¿es que no puedes dejar a la gente en _paz_?

Ginny sonrió.

- No – dijo. – No puedo. Soy la Recolectora de Almas.

- De verdad espero que dejes de ser tan inmaduro, Remus – dijo Tonks, continuando con su conversación. – Han pasado _años_. ¡Deja de sentir compasión por ti mismo y acepta que te casaste conmigo! – lágrimas empezaron a caer de las mejillas de Tonks. - ¡Y me dijiste que me amabas y que pasarías el resto de tu vida conmigo!

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, medio aburrido, medio avergonzado, medio suicida y tres cuartos divertido.

- Bueno – dijo lentamente, suavemente. – Pensé que sabías que estaba mintiendo – y se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Quisiera que dejaras – Tonks abofeteó a Remus y se paró delante de él, los camarógrafos corriendo para captar la acción – de hacer – bofetada – eso! – y entonces los guardias de seguridad separaron a Tonks de Remus.

- Y yo quisiera dejar de tener sexo contigo – murmuró Remus.

Hubo un silencio durante el cual Tonks mordió a los guardias y Ginny gritó "¡Tú puedes, chica!" aunque Tonks no tuvo éxito. Entonces el Dr. Phil empezó a hablar de nuevo:

- Bueno – dijo. – Se nos ha acabado el tiempo, desafortunadamente – Las guitarras hicieron sonar su feliz melodía otra vez. - ¡Nos veremos en el próximo programa de "Dr. Phil"! ¡Hasta luego, damas y caballeros!

Mientras el Dr. Phil salía del escenario junto a su esposa y los camarógrafos trataban de captar lo más posible de él, el sonido de las guitarras se hizo más intenso y los créditos del programa empezaron a aparecer. Ginny bebió un poco de su licor (Cho lo había vuelto a poner en la mesita, esa estúpida irrespetuosa) y se dio cuenta de que sabía horrible.

- Qué mier…

- Oh, lo siento. – dijo Cho – Puse un poco de mi grasa y mis lágrimas ahí.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos.

Remus estaba teniendo una de sus tantas discusiones imaginarias con un Sirius muy vivo.

Cho pensaba, "La venganza es dulce."

Tonks lloraba a mares, hasta que finalmente arrojó su anillo de bodas hacia el público.

Todo estaba bien.


End file.
